This invention relates to an additive for agricultural chemical compositions.
Agricultural chemicals such as herbicides, fertilizers, insecticides, fungicides and the like are applied in a variety of formulations and compositions. The compositions may take the form of dusting powders or granules, dispersible powders or granules, aqueous dispersions or emulsions and sprays and aerosol formulations. The active ingredients for such formulations are dispersed in a variety of mediums or carriers depending on the nature of the formulation.
Alginate gels are derived from seaweed and are used in various food products in a highly purified form, i.e. less than 0.1 percent by weight of insolubles having a particle size greater than 10 microns.